sick and aware, a Harry Potter Fanfic
by LillyPotta
Summary: hermione gets sick with an illness but dismisses it with a wave of her wand. When will she admit she needs help?


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Enjoyyy!**

Hermione walked down the corridor towards Charms with her two friends. She still couldn't believe they were friends. After all, no-one ever wanted to be friends with a know-it-all. Suddenly, A loud, booming voice interrupted her from her thoughts. "All students go to the Great Hall for an assembly please. Anyone who is late will have 15 house points deducted from their house."

"Come ON Hermione!" Harry pulled her along as she came back to her senses and started sprinting along the corridors. She definitely didn't want to lose more house points in her first year.

The Great hall was already packed with students, all murmuring and muttering about what this was all about within their houses. Harry, Ron and Hermione squeezed in next to Neville and Seamus, and before they could ask what all the fuss was about Professor Mcgonagall stood up and addressed them all. "Students of Hogwarts. The headmaster would like to speak to you all before you go about on your daily routines." As soon as she sat down, quiet chattering could be heard from all the tables, the loudest from Gryffindor. "I wonder what all the fuss is about" Harry whispered "Probably a load of Hogwash" Ron grumbled. Hermione grinned. Clearly he was still annoyed at her since she beat him to the Great Hall in her rush to get there in two minutes. The headmaster stood, and immediately the room fell into a quiet hush. "I will not go into formalities and say this very straightforwardly: Since this week is the last week before the summer holidays, classes for today will be cancelled as a special treat." Professor Dumbledore eyed Fred and George with a twinkle in his eye. "Of course, many of the older years will be able to travel to Hogsmeade by themselves, as long as they tell Professor Mcgonagall or myself first. Have a good day everyone!"

"He's gone berserk" Hermione grumbled as they walked out into the snowy field. A week without classes? How was anyone going to learn? "Yeah well, we were kind of being overworked anyways so..." Ron didn't finish his sentence-The _Shut up unless you want to get killed _glare Harry gave him was enough. Harry hurried to break the silence, but he didn't need to. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Fred and George Weasley appeared behind their little brother, and, without any warning pelted him with snowballs. Fortunately, much to the dismay of the twins, Ron's reflexes were faster than they thought, and he ducked. Unfortunately for Hermione, the snowballs then pelted her instead. Harry, Ron and the twins watched in horror as the first year's face turned from shocked to fierce, and flinched when she yelled: "Fred and George Weasley! You are going to pay for that!" Hermione sent a spell at the twins that made snowballs appear from the snow and bombarded them with snowballs, even following them when they tried to run. After all the snowballs had been used up, Fred magically conjured up a fort and made sure the snowballs couldn't get in, him, George, Harry and Ron teamed up against her, since they all knew that whoever opposed her would get smashed so they might as try to hurl snowballs at her together. She certainly was the brightest witch of her age.

After a while, it seemed like the boys were winning. Hermione hadn't made comeback at them hurling giant snowballs at her with all their might. After 50 or more throws, both Harry and Ron sank down exhausted. "I'm gonna take a break" Harry leaned on the fort and breathed heavily, mainly from the excitement. "Agreed" Ron sank down next to him, groaning. "This is making my arms really hurt" Fred beamed at them. "Ah, but you two, we're almost winning, it would-" "-be a shame if we stopped now!" Finished George. "I hate it when they do that", Ron muttered. Grumbling, Harry and Ron stood up and turned to see the most horrifically funny sight. Hermione Jean Granger stood opposite them, Hair soaked, Robes soaked trying to make herself dry with spells. They had to bit back their laughter as she tried again, only to find a bucket of icy melted snow on top of her, about to be poured on her head. The four ducked down, gasping for air. "Jinx-on-dryingspells" Fred breathed. When they had all calmed down, the sight they saw in front of them had them all shocked.

Hermione stood there, in her soaked robes and sopping wet hair. "You four better give up now, or there will be consequences" "Like what exactly?" Harry inquired. "Things that you don't want to know about, Harry James Potter. Lets just say I'm not called The Brightest witch for nothing". The evil glint in her eyes was enough to strike fear into all of them. Fred and George cancelled the match, saying Hermione had won.

It was late when Hermione, Harry, Ron and the twins returned to the common room. Hermione said good night to the boys and turned to go up the stairs to her dorm, when she felt a pang of pain suddenly shoot through her head. When she reached up to investigate, the pain subsided just as suddenly as it had appeared. _Its probably just me being tired_,she thought. "THERE YOU ARE!" Lavender Brown immeadietly saw the soaking wet body of Hermione, a rare sight indeed. "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?!" "Snowball fight" Hermione shivered, teeth chattering. Lavender sighed exasperated, saying a spell that dried her off immediately. "Th-Th-Thanks" Hermione stammered. She collapsed on the bed, sleep overtaking her and she slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! WAKE UP WE HAVE TRANSFIGURATION IN 1 HOUR!" Lavender cried, and once she saw the Hermione was awake, rushed off to the great hall to eat with Pavarti. Hermione groaned. She felt horrible. The pain in her head had returned, and everything was too bright and too loud. Groaning, she pushed herself upright and standing on the floor, and felt her knees crumple. She ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor next to her bed. It took several tries, but finally she did it. She was able to stand without wobbling. She left to the great hall, sweaty and flushed, where she was met with a thousand questions from Harry and Ron. "Slept in, had trouble waking up" She muttered, before taking a bite of toast. She instantly regretted it. Her stomach rumbled loudly, earning herself glares from the people near her.

Assuming she was hungry, Hermione ate the whole thing, only to find that her stomach grumbled even louder than before. During the short walk to transfiguration with Harry and Ron, her stomach flipped over, and suddenly, Hermione stopped, looking a pale green with both hands on her stomach. "Hermione? What's MERLIN'S BAGGY Y-FRONTS!" Ron yelled. Hermione had vomited up her breakfast on the floor. "Hermione are you okay? What happened?" Hermione was bombarded with questions as she stood up and leant on the wall for support. "Its probably something I ate, I should be okay. Really. I _know_ I'll be okay." Much to her surprise, Harry and Ron nodded and continued on bickering about quidditch. She sighed, clutched her stomach and made her way to transfiguration.

Transfiguration was fine. She managed to change a feather into a cat and back again much to the surprise of Professor Mcgonagall, but it had left her feeling rather weak, and as they made their way towards potions, she felt another stab of pain in her head. She clapped her hand to her forehead, and tried to brush off the movement by moving her hair behind the ears when Harry narrowed his eyes at her. After all, she couldn't be sick. Not now, not ever. It was even worse in potions. The fact she had Lavender as a partner was even worse. The lights were already too bright for her, and her vision was swimming. Lavender's constant chattering didn't help the ringing in her ears. She didn't even notice Lavender had stopped chattering until she was tapped on the shoulder by her and asked "Hermione, are you okay?" "What? Oh-Yea I'm fine, just got caught up in my thoughts" Hermione laughed nervously. Lavender looked suspiciously at her but didn't mention it again. Hermione sighed in relief and suddenly, her legs buckled. Grabbing the nearest chair, she eased her weight onto it, trying to avoid looking suspicious by gabbing a few ingredients before stirring it. **BOOM ** The whole room shook with the impact of the explosion, and Snape looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I'm sure this was an accident Ms Granger, so 30 points taken off Gryffindor and nothing else"

After potions, Harry took her to one side and asked her: "Hermione, are you sure you're fine? Ron and I saw you lean against that chair-not to mention your face is all flushed and sweaty, and you're really pale. The fact that you're shivering isn't a good sign either." Hermione laughed nervously. Damn her body. "Harry, I'm fine. I'm just tired from last night, and I'm kind of cold since the heating system isn't working, especially in the dungeons. Honestly, you're worrying about nothing." "Well, okay then. we should catch up to Ron-He'll be worrying" Hermione nodded "You go ahead, I'll catch up-there's something I need to do first." Hermione made sure no one was there before casting a concealing charm on herself, so no one would think she was sick.

And so, Hermione lasted the whole day. No one suspected anything, which was good. After flying, the last class of the day, she made an excuse, wanting to shower before heading off to dinner. She made sure no one was around in her dorm and took off the concealing charm. She felt bad. Really bad. Going flying was a bad idea. Heights already made her dizzy, and feeling sick on top of that? It wasn't the best choice the student had made A hot shower later, Hermione was ready. She was about to go, but then-ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOOOOO! Hermione's sneezes echoed around the room. After her sneezing fit, she realized they were strong enough to break her concealing charm, so she put it back on even stronger than before.

Hermione got down to dinner safely. Slowly perhaps, but no one said anything. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, the food was delicious as usual, but for some reason, Hermione didn't taste anything. Everything felt bland. Knowing she had to eat something to keep up the act of her being well, she took a bite out of a spring roll offered to her by Neville, and winced. The roll was crusty, scraping her throat as it went down and leaving so much pain it was almost unbearable. From then on she drank honey lemon tea with congee. It felt soothing to her throat and was easy to swallow. She left early, not wanting to eat anymore. She had no appetite. Ron turned towards her, confused. She usually loved dinner at Hogwarts. "Hermione, are you sure you're fine? You haven't eaten much, and you usually eat A LOT!" Hermione managed to crack a smile that she knew they couldn't see through. "I'm fine Ron, Honestl-" She realized her voice was sounding scratchy, and judging by the looks on her friend's faces, they could too, so she cleared her voice (wincing as she did so) and tried again. "I'm fine Ron, really. I'm just tired and I haven't eaten much because of the flying lesson today. You know how much flying gets my stomach in knots." Ron nodded understandingly. After bidding all her friends good night, she started the long hike to the Gryffindor common room. Halfway there, she had to stop and take a rest. She frowned. She didn't have much stamina, but even she could make it up to the common room without stopping usually. She was jerked from her thoughts by a searing pain in her chest. Gasping, she doubled over, clutching her chest as if she was having a heart attack.

And that was how Draco Malfoy found her. He smirked. The famous Hermione Granger, doubled over in pain with tears streaming down her cheeks? A rare sight. Lucius Malfoy would have crucioed her to make her pain turn into agony. But Draco was not his father. He had a conscience. He stroked Hermione's back and soothed her with words of comfort. When she had calmed, he immediately heard a very hoarse whisper of "Thank you". He saw how those two words had made her wince. "Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned. He watched as the girl opened her mouth to speak, but realized her voice was just a hoarse croak and nodded instead. "You don't look fine". He watched, amused as the girl got very irritated and wrote down on a piece of paper: _I'm fine, I just overexerted myself today and my stomach is still in knots from the flying lesson. _"Well okay. But if you feel sick, you should really go to Madam Pomfrey." The girl nodded to show her understanding and left. Hermione returned to the dorms feeling worse than before. She didn't bother taking off the concealing charm-she would need it if Lavender woke her up again. She fell asleep right away at 7 PM.

Lavender was awoken by a sneeze. Many actually. She groaned and sat up. "Who's there?" Silence. Thinking she must have been dreaming, Lavender went to sleep.

Hermione froze. She had heard Lavender get up, and- Uh Oh. She barely had time to put the concealing charms back on herself before ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, AAAACHOOOOOO! She put a silencing charm on herself or good measure as well. At the end of that, Hermione was exhausted, from her sickness and her use of magic. She was lost in thought for awhile, before her stomach churned and she was sprinting to the bathroom so she could empty out her dinner.

"Hermione! Come on, we can't be late for charms!" Hermione awoke to the voice of Pavarti. She sat up groggily, wondering how there could be 10 of them at the same time. "Wuh-Where's Lavender?" "She's sick with the wizard's measles. Now COME ON!" Hermione gasped as her ears rang, and Pavarti tried to hurry her up. Her stomach churned. "You go first Pavarti. I'll see you at charms!" Pavarti frowned, but left to the great hall anyways. As soon as she was gone, Hermione was hit by a wave of nausea and tiredness that made her want to go back to sleep. But Nausea conquered, and Hermione found herself by the toilet retching up Last night's lunch and breakfast. She hadn't eaten much anyways, so by the time it was time to go she was dry heaving.

In charms they were perfecting the flying spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_. Hermione, knowing all this already, had perfected hers last lesson and was thinking about taking a nap… "Ms Granger? Please come see me after lesson." Hermione was awoken 2 minutes later with the whole class staring at her in disbelief. Hermione Granger, the smartest in everything taking a nap in class?! Usually, she would have thought it preposterous, but right now, not so much. After class, Professor Flitwick talked to Hermione. "Ms Granger, are you sure you are feeling quite well? You never fall asleep in class!" Hermione sighed. "I'm fine professor, really. I just didn't get enough sleep yesterday night." Believing her, he let her go, and she had walked 5 steps out the door when she collapsed, dizzy and completely exhausted. She felt nausea hit her and she couldn't find the strength to stand so she retched onto the floor, since nothing came out anyways. When she was done, she leaned against the wall for support. _Right, this ends now. _

There were lots of book in the library, and the healer ones were the ones Hermione was looking for. She flipped one open. _Bingo! _She read about Dragon Pox, measles and even a common cold and when she finally found it, she was so excited she sneezed on the book. 5 times. "Tergio" She muttered. A hand tapped her on the shoulder. "Ms Granger, lunch is ready at the great hall. We are closing no- MS GRANGER! Whatever happened to your arms?" Hermione was confused "My arms? Nothings wrong with my- OH!" Hermione's arms were covered in splotches of blue. "Its probably Draco and his cronies' idea of a practical joke."

Avoiding lunch, Hermione headed to the girl's bathroom to look at herself. What she saw shocked her. She knew she must look ill, but….. Her face was a deathly pale, with the eyebags bigger and darker than before, more prominent on her face. Her lips were dry and scratchy, and her nose was completely red. Her eyes were swollen, watery and puffy. Suddenly, Her face turned an interesting greenish, and she rushed to a cubicle. She vomited out her lunch last night, when suddenly-ACHOO, ACHOO! *cough cough. She coughed and sneezed in between her vomiting. When she was done, Hermione had never felt worse in her life. Her nose and throat were bright red and very sore, and the spots on her arms had spread to her legs, turning them a strange red-and-white polka dot decoration. Her chest was painted in splotches of purple, the darkest ones in the middle of her chest. They were very itchy. She sighed, and rushed to the cubicle again. But she had emptied out everything. She was just dry Heaving. She felt like her stomach was being pit out by her body, coming out her throat.

"Okay, spill Hermione, what's going on? You've been acting off all week." Harry and Ron had cornered Hermione in a corner of the common room, and were demanding answers. Hermione took a deep breath, and started coughing "Okay-fine. *cough cough cough* I haven't felt *cough cough cough* so good since Monday, I got some spots today that hurt and I feel like my stomach *cough cough cough* is about to come out of my throat, but-*cough cough cough* I can't get sick! I need to study! *cough cough cough* I'll be fine tomorrow so just leave me be. *cough cough cough* I'll be right as….a…..as…AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry and Ron turned to see the glass of the window pane shatter and they looked at each other in disbelief. When they turned, they saw Hermione, unconscious, lying on the floor.

The sneeze had completely exhausted Hermione. It had broken her concealing charm, and they took in the mess before them. Hermione looked like a spotted ghost! "Hermione? Hermione wake up. You've got to wake up-we'll take you to the hospital wing." Ron gently poked her with his foot, and Hermione woke up screaming. "Hermione! What's wrong" Still sobbing, Hermione screamed again "Dobn't bouch bee! It durts boo much! (I wrote this as if she had a blocked nose) A….a…a…ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ow…" Hermione whimpered, the pain searing in her nose. Harry knelt down next to her. "Don't worry Hermione, Ron's gone to get Pomfrey. She'll know what's wrong with you" Madam Pomfrey paled just looking at the sickly creature in front of her. She levitated her, and with the boys following behind, set up to the hospital wing.

"My dear, why didn't you come to me sooner? You have the flu and Wizards measles-No doubt from Ms Brown. No going home on Friday for you missy. I shall write to your parents when you are settled. Now, what about some food? I'll get some dinner for all three of you." When she had left, Ron noticed how his friend had paled at the word food. "Hermione, whats the matter?" He was going to ask more questions, but he was interrupted by Hermione's dry heaving. When she was done, she looked Ron squarely in the eye. "That's what's the matter"

Soon Harry and Ron had to go back down to sleep, promising to bring work assignments the next day. "Now dear-I'm going to give you this fever reducing potion. Open wide.." "aaaaaaa…..CHOOOOO" The flower vase ono the bedfoot table shattered. Madam Pomfrey looked at her in disbelief. "My dear, you have the wizard's flu! It's basically the flu but worse and takes longer to recover from. It includes lots of coughing fits and sneezing fits." Her words were like triggers. No sooner had she said that, Hermione started sneezing. Loudly. AACHOO ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, AA,AA,AA,AAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Then she blew on a hundred tissues. Madam Pomfrey made them disappear. "Tha*cough cough cough*nk y-y-you *cough cough cough*" Hermione whispered hoarsely before starting into a full blown coughing fit. She was going to say more but a wave of nausea entered her body. _Oh No. Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno! _ "Bucket" She was able to rasp out before she vomited her dinner, lunch and the 2 cinnamon rolls Ron had managed to save her from the breakfast table. Not to mention her potion, which was in the bucket. Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey and noticed she had turned an interesting peachy colour. "My dear, this is serious. You have Wizard flu, measles and stomach flu all in one! It will be a while before you are back in full health." As Madam Pomfrey bustled around, Hermione found that the lights were suddenly to bright, the noise of potion swishing and glass tinkling was too much for her senses. She squeezed her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tight. "Hermione?" Pomfrey noted how her patient seemed to be swaying, and how her ears and eyes were covered. She was breathing deep breaths, and suddenly Pomfrey realized what was wrong. "Shh..Its okay dearie. I forgot to mention that migraines are common in the wizard flu. It will be over soon." Madam Pomfrey comforted the student.

Hermione was sleeping, better than she ever had before when a loud BANG echoed across the room. She lifter her head and neck to see who had disturbed her slumber, and immediately started coughing. Professor Snape's heart melted seeing the girl so ill, even if she was an insufferable know-it-all. "Ms Granger how could you be so foolish? I knew there was something wrong when you blew up that cauldron. You should take more care of yourself. Here, drink these potions." Snape knelt down beside the girl and noticed how pale her face was, how her eyebags were bigger and showed up even more on her white skin. Her bushy hair had become less bushy and the tip of her nose was red. Her nose was running and her eyes were puffed and swollen, surrounded by blue polka-dots.

When she had drank all the potions, she immediately shut her eyes and closed her ears. When she opened them again, Snape noted how her eyes were slightly glassed over. He gently tapped her on the hand. "Ms Granger? What's the matter?" The next thing he knew, Hermione was screaming in agony, and, to his horror, he saw that where he had touched her had left a burn, and she had these all over her body. "Muffliato" he whispered and immediately Hermione felt better. The noise had gone, and the lights she could turn off by closing her eyes. Within seconds, Hermione was fast asleep. Suddenl, as Snape was about to leave the room, he heard the sound of vomit splattering into a bucket. He turned around, and there the sound maker was. Hermione. He sighed, shook his head and headed back to the dungeons.

Hermione's P.O.V.

_I feel terrible. I probably look terrible too. I'm miserable, too cold and too hot and the same time. What is wrong with me?! Ugh…. So woozy. I feel like I'm about to. Uh Oh. _ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO _That felt bad. Really bad, but at least I didn't… _AAAAA,AAAAA,AAAAA,AAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ Oh, No. Oh no Oh No ohnoohnoohno. Why am I so sick? Stupid snowball fight. Stupid Fred and George. I hate it here. I can't even see anyone because I'm in quarantine. Hmph. Uhhhh…. I feel horrible, like someone rolled me over with a truck and then made a hippogriff land on me hard for good measure. I feel, I feel, I feel bad. *Cough Cough Cough* Why did I always reply with the generic fine? Where did that get me? Here, feeling horrible and miserable. My throat hurts, its really raw and red, I have tonsillitis and the flu and the stomach flu and the measles. I'm itchy, my nose is red, I feel like I've emptied my stomach but I still have stuff in it, my nose hurts and every time I sneeze its like I'm scraping a knife on the inside of my nose. My head is really sore, and I can't even sit up without it pounding. *Yawn* I'm going to sleep…_

Third Person:

And so, The Christmas holidays was spent in the hospital wing for Hermione, with a routine of eat, sleep, drink potions, vomit it out halfway through her sleep, cough and sneeze then go back to sleep. Finally, 1 weeks after the Christmas holidays ended Hermione was allowed out by a very grudging Madam Pomfrey. Hermione had never felt so free in her entire life! She had promised to come back if anything felt wrong but she knew nothing would. She grinned. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch in the common room. She sprang upon them and the y gasped in surprise before Harry started coughing. Hermione became suspicious "Harry, hold out your hands." He did as he was told, and Hermione could see the blue polka-dots decoration his hands and arms. "How long have you been feeling unwell?" She asked sternly. "About ACHOO! 2 days. ACHOO, ACHOO" Hermione smirked and glanced at Ron. He was paler than usual, and his nose was an unusual red. He stared back at her and sniffled. He got a tissue box and used the whole one to clear his nose, but it was still stuck. Hermione grinned at them "Right! Hospital Wing-Both of you. Now, Or I'm going to levitate you there myself." They both groaned and exited, coughing and sneezing. Hermione smirked. This was going to be an interesting month.


End file.
